


Erotyczne fantazje 131

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 131

Dziedziczka wsunęła swój zwinny język w wilgotną cipkę Ruby. Język Weiss szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej kobiecości srebrnookiej wojowniczki.

Ruby nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Długi język jej partnerki doprowadził ją tam gdzie powinien. Wyprężyła się, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz swojej starszej kochanki.


End file.
